Lamb to the Slaughter
Lamb to the Slaughter is a slasher roleplay taking place within the virtual world of Second Life. It premiered as part of the fictional RP Network on Sunday, August 20, 2017 and finished on August 23, 2017. It is somewhat based on the premise of Cabin in the Woods, with the victims accidentally choosing the killer from one of various objects. Cast In order of appearance: * Melanie Putzo as Trish Riley * Annie Juran as Rachel Allen * October Amat as Deon Barns * Lulu Malik as Tanya Isley * Matt Juran as Mark Roberts * Peyton Lavallee as Cassie O'Brien * Squeakersthe2nd as Jason Postma * Damian Marx as Logan Martinez * RP Tool as The Witch * RP Tool as Nurse * RP Tool as Doctor Gilbert Synopsis A voice tells the viewers that every few years a sacrifice must be made. A group of college kids, Trish Riley, Rachel Allen, Deon Barns, Tanya Isley, Mark Roberts, Cassie O'Brien, Jason Postma, and Logan Martinez plan to take a vacation trip together. On the way to their location, they are hit with a detour and seemingly wind up back in their home town. Tanya and Cassie, after taking a bathroom break, discover the town is empty and the group decides to break off together to search the town for the missing locals. Tanya and Mark search the high school, Tanya trashes the racist principal's office. Rachel and Deon search the town square and local shops, Rachel is spooked and while Deon comforts her, this leads them to have sex. Trish and her ex-boyfriend, Logan, remain on the bus as Trish is off-put by being stuck with him. As they talk, they realize their breakup was over miscommunication and makeup. Cassie and Jason discover their feelings for each other while searching the area near the church. Each group discovers a strange artifact on their hunt, Cassie and Jason finding a burnt cross and accidentally awakening a Witch by disturbing it. The Witch begins to hunt down the group and kill them one by one. Jason is impaled through the chest by her arm, Mark is strangled and shocked by enchanted electrical wires helping Tanya escape, before she can however, she is in turn riddled with large shards of broken glass. The remaining friends regroup at the bus after hearing a scream, Cassie informs them that something had killed Jason. When the Witch appeared, Logan decided to take her out by ramming her with the bus. The Witch destroyed the bus, blowing it up, and decapitating Logan just after he escaped. After fleeing to the nearby school gym, a plan to defeat the Witch was hatched - bury her ashes in her grave. Deon and Rachel try to distract the Witch while Cassie and Trish head back to the church. Deon and Rachel use the PA system and a jeep to distract the Witch but she quickly destroys both and attacks them. Rachel is mauled and disemboweled after telling Deon she loves him, Deon has his heart telekinetically ripped out. At the church, Trish and Cassie gather the ashes into a urn and prepare to bury them. The Witch attacks them and begins to crucify Cassie, Trish is almost able to save her but is too late. After burying her ashes, the Witch is vanquished and vanishes. Trish awakens in a hospital bed and is comforted by a doctor. As she cries to herself, the voice appears again and thanks the 'sacrificial lambs' for sacrificing their lives to save the world from ending. Death Order # Jason - Impaled through the chest. # Mark - Strangled and shocked with enchanted wires. # Tanya - Riddled with large shards of glass. # Logan - Decapitated after trying to run down the Witch with the bus. # Rachel - Mauled and disemboweled. # Deon - Heart telekinetically torn out. # Cassie - Crucified and burned.